1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for signal coding in communication systems using a general purpose calculation engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems can use multiple antennas at the transmitter and multiple antennas at the receiver to achieve improved throughput over a communications link. Such systems are sometimes called multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems. MIMO systems can include a transmitter that processes a primitive data stream to form coded signals. In some MIMO systems, the transmitter divides the primitive data stream into data sub-streams. The data sub-streams are channel encoded, interleaved in space and time, and multiplexed onto transmit antennas to produce space-time coded signals. Each of the space-time coded signals can be transmitted over a different one of the transmit antennas.
MIMO systems typically include a receiver that has multiple receive antennas. The received signal at each of the receive antennas is a superposition of each of the transmitted signals. The receiver processes the received signals to separate out and then decode the superpositioned transmitted signals. The processing of received signals in a MIMO system is sometimes called MIMO decoding and can include interference cancellation, maximum likelihood techniques, and other types of processing.